papa_louie_cutomersfandomcom-20200214-history
Papa's Frozen Yogurteria
The Chefs are Amber and Alan Introduction Amber/Alan Reads A Book Of Worker Guide, Amber/Alan saying cool! they have 3 pages, at the location, vanilla city, Amber/Alan walks and reads a guide, then she drinks coffee, then papa duncan presenting the papa's frozen yogurteria, papa duncan will look all the yogurts, and papa duncan saying goodbye, then Amber/alan are happy, but then, the cruise ship enters the vanilla city, the tourists are here, and Amber/alan screams. CustomersEdit NOBODY ABSENT Closers *Jerry *Derek *Belle *Lauren *Maya (Replaces Booster As A Closer) *Mayor Denny (Replaces Diesel As A Closer) *Emmie (Replaces Rocky As A Closer) *Randy *Damien *Ricky (Replaces Scott As A Closer) New *Mayor Dennis *Maya *Ricky *Emmie *Adrien Tutorial *Lisa/Allan *Gil (After Tutorial) Ingredients Holidays *Valentine's Day (Rank 6) *St. Paddy's Day (Rank 11) *Easter (Rank 16) *Onionfest (Rank 21) *Summer Luau (Rank 26) *Starlight Jubilee (Rank 31) *Baseball Season (Rank 36) *Pirate Bash (Rank 41) *Raddifest (Rank 44) *Halloween (Rank 46) *Thanksgiving (Rank 51) *Christmas (Rank 56) *New Year (Rank 61) Holiday Cups *Valentine Small Cup (Hearts) *Valentine Medium Cup (Pink Brown Stripes) *Valentine Large Cup (Pink Red Plaid) *Saint Paddy's Day Small Cup (Shamrocks) *Saint Paddy's Day Medium Cup (Mints) *Saint Paddy's Day Large Cup (Clovers) *Halloween Small Cup (Boo! Cup) *Halloween Medium Cup (Frankenstein Cup) *Halloween Large Cup (Jack-O-Lantern Cup) *Easter Small Cup (Bunny) *Easter Medium Cup (Easter Egg) *Easter Large Cup (Eggs) *Thanksgiving Small Cup (Corn) *Thanksgiving Medium Cup (Turkeys) *Thanksgiving Large Cup (Pumpkin Pie) *Onionfest cups *all. Cups *Small Cup (Day 2 unlock with Bart) *Medium Cup (Start) *Large Cup (Rank 3 unlock with Jade) Yogurts *Orange Yogurt (Start) *Blueberry Yogurt (Start) *Vanilla Yogurt (Start) *Chocolate Yogurt (Start) *Strawberry Yogurt (Start) *Watermelon Yogurt (Day 21 Unlock With Luis) *Pineapple Yogurt (Rank 42 Unlock With Tom) *Mango Yogurt (Rank 41 Unlock With Kelly) *Mint Yogurt (Rank 40 Unlock With Big Carl) *Rainbow Yogurt (Rank 39 Unlock With Rainbow Dash) *Cookie Yogurt (Day 2 Unlock With Shirley) *Banana Yogurt (Start) *Raspberry Yogurt (Day 13 Unlock With Stacy) *Cherry Yogurt (Day 8 Unlock With Dave) *Butterscotch Yogurt (Day 12 Unlock With Eric) *Kiwi Yogurt (41 Unlock With Lenny) *Peach Yogurt (Rank 7 Unlock With Keith) *Cranberry Yogurt (Rank 40 Unlock With Gunther) *Grapefruit Yogurt (Day 5 Unlock With Nick) *Apple Yogurt (Day 9 Unlock With Mitch) *Lemon Yogurt (Day 25 Unlock With Cecilia) Toppings *Cherry (Start) *Sprinkles (Start) *Nuts (Start) *Creameo (Start) *Strawberry Drizzle (Start) *Blueberry Drizzle (Start) *Nutty Butter Cups (Start) *Chocolate Drizzle (Start) *Mint Shavings (Day 7 Unlock With Iman) *Chocolate Chips (Rank 5 Unlock With James) *Gummy Radishes (Rank 22 Unlock With Raddianna) *Gummy Onions (Rank 29 Unlock With Onion Fan!) *Gummy Tomatoes (Rank 8 Unlock With Fred) *Tropical Charms (Rank 37 Unlock With Lucas) *Creameo Bits (Rank 4 Unlock With Ian) *Yum N' M's (Rank 35 Unlock With Daniel) *Banana (Rank 7 Unlock With Denise) *Frosted Onion (Day 9 Unlock With Sarge Fan!) *Rock Candy (Day 26 Unlock With Steve) *Baseball Candy (Day 25 Unlock With Mario) *Kiwis (Day 9 Unlock With Jill) *Cloudberry (Rank 34 Unlock With Matthew) *Cotton Puffs (Rank 2 Unlock With Darren) *Gummy Worms (Rank 3 Unlock With Ben Tennyson) *Marshmallows (Rank 4 Unlock With Ellen) *Cookie (Rank 36 Unlock With Mateo) *Pumperfinger Bits (Rank 5 Unlock With Kyle) *Gummy Pineapple (Rank 33 Unlock With Nevada) *Raspberry (Day 28 Unlock With Dennis) *Mango (Rank 31 Unlock With Larry) *Blackberry (Rank 30 Unlock With Emma) *Gummy Cheese (Rank 9 Unlock With Cheese Fan) *Butterscotch Drizzle (Rank 10 Unlock With Kevin) *Banana Drizzle (Rank 58 Unlock With Doan) *Honey (Rank 11 Unlock With Drew) *Gummy Peppers (Rank 12 Unlock With Auburn) *Gummy Jalapenos (Rank 13 Unlock With Angie) *Strawberries (Rank 14 Unlock With Clancy) *Vanilla Drizzle (Rank 15 Unlock With Ryan) *Rainbow Sherbet Drizzle (Rank 16 Unlock With Kent) *Cotton Candy Drizzle (Rank 17 Unlock With Twilight Sparkle) *JellyBeans (Rank 18 Unlock With Willow) *Coconut Shavings (Rank 19 Unlock With Zack) *Watermelon Syrup (Rank 20 Unlock With Lucy) *Anchor Cookie (Rank 21 Unlock With Captain Kira) *Candy Rocket (Rank 22 Unlock With Booster) *Pretzel Bat (Rank 23 Unlock With Scott) *Paper Umbrella (Rank 24 Unlock With Kidaroo) *Lollipop Bits (Rank 25 Unlock With Marky) *Cookie Bits (Rank 26 Unlock With Cindy) *Gummy Donuts (Rank 27 Unlock With Ralph) *Candy Jack o lantern (Rank 28 Unlock With Adam) *Bunny Ears Candy (Rank 48 Unlock With Bob) *Chocolate Coin (Day 21 Unlock With Simon) *Mint Bar (Day 22 Unlock With Georgito) *Purple Burple Drizzle (Rank 49 Unlock With Jimmy) *Candy Hearts (Rank 52 Unlock With Brian) *Munchles (Rank 54 Unlock With Yippy) *Gummy Shrimps (Rank 47 Unlock With Sam) *Gummy Anchovies (Rank 44 Unlock With Wally) *Raspberry Syrup (Rank 78 Unlock With Maggie) *Gummy Pickle (Rank 26 Unlock With Miranda) *Sourballs (Day 32 Unlock With Rico) *Sarge Gobstopper (Day 12 Unlock With Fraser) *Flavor X Drizzle (Rank 78 Unlock With Xandra) *Powsicle Drizzle *Silver Star Sprinkles *Festive Flag *White Chocolate Star *Crushed Peanuts *Popcorn *Anchor Cookie *Blueberry Wave Drizzle *Cannonball Gum *Jolly Roger *Gummy Craken *Licorice Drizzle *Spooky Sprinkles *Candy Corn *Sugar Skull *Chocolate Acorn *Pumpkin Pie Drizzle *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles *Feather Cookie *Harvest Stripe Cookie *Candy Present *Santa Cookie Drizzle *Candy Cane Pieces *Ginger Bread *Tree Cookie *New Year Topper *Stache Sprinkles *Streamers *Candle Ranks Trivia *This is the only game where customers order two of something but with different toppings. However, there are some customers who will order the same toppings for each cupcake. *Instead of being scooped from bins, toppings like chocolate chips and sprinkles are poured from shakers. *This is the first Gameria where Baxter isn't the second-to-last customer. *Rank 5's name was invisible during the early versions of the game, but was fixed. *Across from Papa's Pizzeria and Papa's Burgeria, it is currently one of the hardest Gamerias to achieve a Perfect score due to the frosting. *None of the mini games are new except for Spicy Shot, which is the same as Hot and Cool Shot from past Gamerias. **This is also the first Gameria to feature Customer Cravings. This mainly because customer's orders are subjected to change every season and holiday. *The music and action when you get a new customer and ingredient is different from all other Gamerias. *The title screen music is a remix of Leaf Landing and Lettuce Lane themes from for Papa Duncan 2. *The badge'' Better than Papa'' is replaced by Papa's Return in this game. *Rank 32 is called Rocketeer which is a reference to the fictional character Rocketeer. *All closers like all holidays. *There are no badges for going on certain ranks but there is one for unlocking Papa Louie. *The badges earned from serving people with certain clothes are back in this game. *Ben Tennyson's Alien Formed Holidays *Wildmutt *Four Arms *Grey Matter *Upgrade *Diamondhead *Ripjaws *Stinkfly *Ghostfreak *Canonbolt *Wildvine *Upchuck *Ditto *Heatblast *How the closers dress for Halloween: **Maya: Princess **Derek: Vampire **Belle: Clown **Mayor Denny: Ghost **Jerry: Cat **Damien: Luchador **Lauren; Jack-O-Lantern **Emmie: Fairy **Ricky: Gladiator **Randy: Superhero *Heatblast can be seen in the intro. *This is the third gameria that victor is seen in the preview. The first and second were Papa's Burgeria and Papa's Taco Mia!, respectively. *This is the first Gameria to feature Sam as an unlockable customer, but is not unlocked at Rank 15. *After unlocking Papa Louie and the season changes Duncan won't be the first customer to come in. *Some of the Customers will look special in their holiday, like... Kelly, Bob, Ralph, and a few more Minigames *Pizza Panchinko *Spicy Shot *Strike Out! *Customers Cravings *Hallway Hunt *Spin N' Sauce *Clancy's Mess *Blender Ball Gallery Lisa Simpson Looking At The Yogurt.png Build Station.png Filling Station.png Order Station.png Vanilla City.png Day 1.png Category:Gamerias Category:Restaraunts Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Games Category:Flipline Games